1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical connector device for connecting an optical fiber cord to a light-receiving or a light-emitting element or for connecting optical fiber cords together in the field of optical communication between equipments in an OA, an FA, an automobile and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an optical connector of this type (see Japanese Patent Application No. 2000-44351) includes a ferrule portion for holding an exposed portion of an optical fiber at an end portion of an optical fiber cord, and a connector housing for holding a covering portion (sheath) of the optical fiber cord at a rear side of the ferrule portion, the ferrule portion and the connector housing being formed integrally with each other.
In this optical connector, a stopper is inserted into the connector housing from one side thereof, and is engaged with the covering portion of the optical fiber cord in this connector housing, thereby retaining the optical fiber cord against withdrawal.
In this optical connector, however, the withdrawal of the stopper from the connector housing is prevented by the force of engagement between the stopper and the covering portion of the optical fiber cord, and therefore there is a possibility that the stopper is disengaged from the connector housing by vibrations, a change in the temperature environment and so on. This possibility is high particularly when the optical connector is mounted as an on-board connector within an engine room of an automobile or the like.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an optical connector device in which a stopper for holding an optical fiber cord against withdrawal is prevented from disengagement.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides optical connector device comprising a first optical connector for holding an end portion of an optical fiber cord, and a second optical connector for holding other optical fiber cord or an optical element which is to be optically coupled to the optical fiber cord, wherein when the first and second optical connectors are connected together, the optical fiber cord and the other optical fiber cord or the optical element, held respectively by the two optical connectors, are optically coupled together; CHARACTERIZED in that:
the first optical connector comprises a housing portion of a generally tubular shape, and a stopper; and a cord receiving hole portion, in which the optical fiber cord can be inserted and received in an axial direction of the housing portion, is formed in the housing portion, and a mounting opening portion, through which the cord receiving hole portion communicates with the exterior, is formed in one side portion of the housing portion, and the stopper is inserted into the cord receiving hole portion through the mounting opening portion in a direction perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the optical fiber cord, and is engaged with a covering portion of the optical fiber cord in the cord receiving hole portion to hold the optical fiber cord in a manner to position the same in the axial direction thereof;
the second optical connector includes a holding portion for holding the other optical fiber cord or the optical element, and a tubular fitting portion which extends beyond a distal end of the holding portion, and can fit on the housing portion of the first optical connector; and
the tubular fitting portion is formed into such a shape that in a mutually-connected condition of the first and second optical connectors, the whole or part of a peripheral wall of the tubular fitting portion extends to reach the mounting opening portion to cover at least part of the mounting opening portion.
Preferably, a pushing guide surface is formed at a distal end edge of that portion of the fitting tubular portion which can close the mounting opening portion, the pushing guide surface spreading outward gradually toward its distal end.
Preferably, a ferrule portion for holding that portion of an optical fiber, exposed at the end portion of the optical fiber cord, therein is formed integrally with the housing portion, and a ferrule introducing portion is formed integrally with the holding portion so as to guide the ferrule portion toward the other optical fiber cord or the optical element, held by the holding portion, when the first and second optical connectors are to be connected together.